


Point System

by gracefultree



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefultree/pseuds/gracefultree
Summary: House needs motivation to come to work.  Wilson has an idea.





	Point System

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from...

“You’re on time,” Cuddy said, turning from the reception desk to stare at House. “When are you ever on time?” She looked between him and Wilson. “Why are you smiling?” she demanded, noting that they both wore identical shit-eating grins. “What are you planning?” 

“I turned over a new leaf,” House said. “Wilson bet me that I couldn’t stay on the straight and narrow, so I’ve gotta prove him wrong.” 

Wilson hid his laughter behind his hand. 

“What’s the bet?” she asked skeptically. 

“I get a blow job for every day I’m on time,” House said proudly. “Someone’s gonna party tonight!” He whistled. “Should I call Mindy or —“ 

“The dirty blonde,” Wilson replied. “You liked that look, you said.” 

“Wild hair, blazing brown eyes…” 

“You’re paying for his hookers, now?” 

“Who said anything about hookers?” House asked. “Wilson’s gotta do it himself.” 

Cuddy froze, her expression one of shocked disbelief. 

“Relax,” Wilson said. “We have a point system. He can save up days for bigger prizes.” 

“Like at the arcade with those little tickets,” House interjected. “What about doing it at the arcade?” 

“That’d be a month,” Wilson said. “Thirty days, not four work-weeks.” 

“But that’ll take forever!” House wined. 

“But it’ll be worth it,” Wilson countered. 

“You’re insane,” she said to House. “And you’re crazy to encourage his insanity,” she added to Wilson. 

“Yeah,” Wilson agreed amiably. “But he gives great head, so I’ll put up with it.” 

“Wait — are you saying… are you two actually…?” 

“It’s a very involved point system,” Wilson said. 

“He’s making spreadsheets,” House added. “Be on time to work, one blow job. Eat a salad, one blow job. Manage to go a day without insulting anyone, night of bondage. Apologize and avoid a lawsuit, sex at work. That kind of thing.” 


End file.
